


Resiliency

by Missy



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo's a lot more durable than she looks, but no one's willing to give her the chance to prove it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resiliency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon.

There’s nothing wrong with treating a woman like a lady. Bo does love it when Woody bows for her, just before sweeping her into a magical dance built for two.

But sometimes, she wishes Andy would let her go on wild adventures like Jessie, instead of tying her to the tracks, a helpless maiden frozen in porcelain distress.

She looks at her cracked arms and her peeling skirt and sighs, knowing it will never happen.


End file.
